The New Looney Tunes Stories 2
The New Looney Tunes Stories #2 is the second edition of The New Looney Tunes Stories, published by Archtive Partners (a joint-venture between DC Comics and ). It was published in September 2016. Stories Bugs Bunny in: Conejo Set in the Old West, Bugs Bunny is mistaken in a small town as a hero and he now has the task of get rid of local bankrobber Yosemite Sam. To achieve his task, he creates a new identity (a parody of Zorro). *'Characters:' Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam *'Written by:' TBD *'Art by:' TBD Buster and Babs in: Hockey Blast Buster and Babs outsmart a hockey team after they told the rabbit duo they were to weak to play hockey. *'Characters:' Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny *'Written by:' TBD *'Art by:' TBD The Warner Siblings in: A Spy on the Wall The Cold War is ending, thanks to the untiring efforts of folks like superspy James Bomb. He's just foiled another bad guy. He returns to headquarters for his next assignment. Instead of Q, the regular Special Branch equipment master, he gets three new trainees: X, Y, and Z - the Warners (who have to be reminded to use their code names). They are to show Bomb the new gadgets for his next mission. After some confusion over code names, they get down to it, demonstrating several gadgets by using them on Bomb himself. Bomb objects that none of the special gadgets will help on his mission, which involves crossing into East Berlin. The Warners decide that that needs their personal touch, and so they all head for Germany. Once there, they discover that the border guard is a German version of Ralph, and the Warners realize that this is a problem they've solved many times before. The first thing they try is simply running through the gate on the pretext of recovering a ball. It almost works, but the guard catches them. Next, they try to drive through as though the gate were a fast-food restaurant, with a little help from Yakko who acts like the manager. The guard figures out the scam just in time. They argue about smuggling Bomb in, but the guard wins the argument when armed reinforcements show up. They finally try baking Bomb into a huge chocolate cake, figuring the guard won't be able to resist. He can't, but he bites Bomb in the process of eating it, and the spy runs away screaming. The guard decides he'll have to arrest the Warners, but before he can do it, the Kaiser shows up or, at least, the Warners in the Kaiser's uniform. As the Kaiser, they direct him to stop them from digging under the Berlin Wall, by directing him to dig in several spots along its length. The Wall is deprived of support and collapses. The Warners don't get credit for tearing it down, though. *'Characters:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *'Written by:' Charlie Howell *'Art by:' Dave Tanguay (penciling) and Scott McRae (inking) Pepé and Penelope in: Last Tango in Acme Acres Witch Hazel hypnotizes Penelope with a love potion that makes her to fall in love with the first male she sees. Unfortunely, that task ended up to be a nightmare to Pepé, who now starts to feel what is the feeling of being chased. *'Characters:' Pepé Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat and Witch Hazel *'Written by:' *'Art by:' Bugs Bunny's Twisted Tales: The Megalomaniacal Adventures of Brainie the Poo In this parody of Winnie the Pooh, the villainous Brainie the Poo (The Brain) and his sidekick Pinklet (Pinky) try to raid a honey tree to further their latest plan to take over the world (remake of the homonymous Pinky and the Brain segment). *'Characters:' TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Art by:' TBD Slappy and Skippy in: What's the Holdup? Slappy has just given Skippy a quarter for collecting nuts from the top of the tree. When he tries to put it in his piggy bank, it explodes from being too full. Slappy decides that this is a good time to introduce him to the wonderful world of banking, so off they go to her bank to open a savings account. While Skippy stands in line to deposit his money, Slappy goes to the vault to admire her collection of rare cartoon memorabilia. She and the bank president open her safe deposit box, and he wanders off in a daze when her booby trap hits him. Meanwhile, four bank robbers burst in and announce that this is a stick-up. Two of them go to the vault, one goes to ransack the tellers, and the last one, armed with a Limburger cheese, proceeds to rob the customers. The two in the vault find Slappy and demand her valuables. The one robbing the customers takes Skippy's bag of coins, and he responds by threatening them with his aunt - a first for them. Slappy disables the two in the vault, first by hitting them with a cream pie so old it's turned hard, and then by blowing them up with a couple of handy bombs. She then comes out into the main lobby and, with Skippy's help, knocks out the other two robbers. The police take the bad guys away, but there's one problem left: the Limburger has landed on the bank secretary's head. Slappy tells them to add the cheese to her collection when they get it free. *'Characters:' Slappy and Skippy Squirrel *'Written by:' David Cody Weiss *'Art by:' Leonardo Batic (penciling) and Scott McRae (inking) Henery Hawk in: Weasel Trouble Henery goes to the farm once more to hunt chickens, but he ends chasing a weasel instead. *'Characters:' TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Art by:' TBD Daffy Duck in: Peking Duck A a new twist on the adventures of Marco Polo with Daffy bumbling his way across China as Ducko Polo. *'Characters:' TBD *'Written by:' TBD *'Art by:' TBD Trivia *This is the first issue to feature the recurring Bugs Bunny's Twisted Tales comics. *''A Spy on the Wall'' and What's the Holdup? are reprints from Animaniacs #14, while Peking Duck is a reprint from Looney Tunes #4. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:DC Comics Category:Comic books